Deatheater from Ireland
by Darknesswithin11
Summary: The Cormacs have just moved from Ireland to England the cormac children are going to Hogwarts and what's this their Draco's Neighbours and they sing?


We only own the Cormac family

The Cormac Family Tree

Name: Dorothy Cormac

D.O.B: July 4th 1965

Hair: Auburn with blonde highlights

Eyes: pale blue

Family: Victor Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac, and Orion Cormac

Status: Decreased

Name: Victor Cormac

D.O.B: December 20th 1960

Eyes: Crimson

Hair: Pale Blonde

Family: Matthew Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac and Orion Cormac

Job: Professor of the Dark arts in Ireland

Status: Living

Name: Matthew Cormac

D.O.B: October 23rd 1985

Hair: Chocolate Brown

Eyes: Black

Job: Auror

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac and Orion Cormac

Name: Danielle Cormac

D.O.B: July 8th 1988

Hair: Red with blonde highlights

Eyes: Crimson

Job: Student at Hogwarts seventh year Slytherin

Family: Victor Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac and Orion Cormac

Name: Mark Cormac

D.O.B: July 8th 1988

Hair: Strawberry blonde

Eyes: pale blue

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac and Orion Cormac

Name: Colin Cormac

D.O.B: December 12th 1989

Hair: pale Blonde

Eyes: Pale Blue

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac and Orion Cormac

Name: Florence Cormac

D.O.B: April 4th 1991

Hair: Red

Eyes: blue

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Constance Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac and Orion Cormac

Name: Constance Cormac

D.O.B: April 4th 1991

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Crimson

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac and Orion Cormac

Name: James Cormac

D.O.B: April 4th 1991

Hair: Brown

Eyes: pale green

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, Susanna Cormac, Peter Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac and Orion Cormac

Name: Susanna Cormac

D.O.B: June 18th 1993

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Pale Blue

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, James Cormac, Peter Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac, and Orion Cormac

Name: Peter Cormac

D.O.B: June 18th 1993

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac, Marion Cormac, and Orion Cormac

Name: Simon Cormac

D.O.B: June 23rd 1995

Hair: Black

Eyes: pale blue

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, James Cormac, Marion Cormac, and Orion Cormac

Name: Marion Cormac

D.O.B: November 30th 2001

Hair: Auburn with blonde highlights

Eyes: Left eye blue and right crimson

Family: Victor Cormac, Danielle Cormac, Matthew Cormac, Mark Cormac, Colin Cormac, Florence Cormac, Constance Cormac, James Cormac, Simon Cormac and Orion Cormac

Name: Orion Cormac

D.O.B: November 30th 2001

Hair Blonde with Auburn highlights

Eyes: Left eye crimson and Right eye blue

This Story is decanted to Laura Evans


End file.
